jorvikpediafrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Star Stable Online
Star Stable Online, également connu sous le nom Star Stable, SSO, ou SS est un MMORPG produit par Star Stable Entertainment AB, basé à Stockholm, en Suède. Le jeu est basé sur les séries précédentes Starshine Legacy, Star Academy et Star Stable, et a débuté son développement en 2007. En 2010, SSE a acheté les droits du jeu et a commencé à développer une version en ligne plus avancée qui conservait la plupart des éléments Jeux. Gameplay Star Stable Online est fait pour ceux qui ont une passion pour les chevaux et l'aventure. Le joueur peut s'occuper de plusieurs chevaux, faire des quêtes, participer à des courses, explorer le monde de Jorvik, discuter avec les gens, se faire de nouveaux amis et bien d'autres choses amusantes. SSO est le jeu de chevaux à la croissance la plus rapide dans le monde entier avec des millions de joueurs. Il est disponible dans plus de 130 pays et en 14 langues. Le jeu est actuellement disponible en suédois, anglais, allemand, espagnol, norvégien, français, russe, hongrois, italien, portugais, néerlandais, polonais, turc et finlandais. L'Histoire de Developpement Après la sortie de Starshine Legacy, Star Academy et Star Stable, un nouveau projet a été lancé dans le but de créer un jeu de rôle en ligne avec la série Star Stable comme base. Le travail s'est poursuivi pendant plusieurs années avant l'ouverture de starstable.com. La conception du jeu a pris un tournant radical dans le processus de travail. A en juger par les captures d'écran préliminaires du jeu en ligne initial, qui n'ont jamais été achevées, le joueur était censé voir son avatar de loin avec une vue ci-dessus. Avec les prochaines captures d'écran pré-version, publiées quelques années plus tard, il a été révélé que le design avait pris un tour pour ressembler davantage aux jeux Star Stable d'origine. Silverglade Village a été l'un des tout premiers lieux montrés. Star Stable Online a été officiellement publié en Suède en octobre 2011. En juin 2012, le jeu a été rendu disponible dans le monde entier, en commençant par une version anglaise et a ensuite été traduit dans d'autres langues. Tracé de fond "Pendant des siècles, l'île de Jorvik a été entourée de mystère: la légende raconte que Jorvik n'était plus qu'un rocher désolé dans la mer froide et sombre, jusqu'à une nuit magique et orageuse, une étoile abattue. Une fille à cheval jaillit des flammes qui s'éteignirent; elle a grimpé gracieusement à travers l'eau orageuse - laissant le calme et l'immobilité dans son sillage - portant avec elle une lumière et une harpe d'or. La fille et son cheval atteignirent les rivages sombres et sans vie et elle baissa sa lumière au centre même de l'île. Les vagues de la vie ont commencé à déferler sur l'île, et tout ce qui était autrefois froid et sombre a été ramené à la vie par la chaleur et la lumière. La légende veut que les chevaux de Jorvik partagent un lien spécial avec les insulaires. Profondément sous la mer, une ancienne force du mal connue sous le nom de Garnok se repose depuis le début des temps. En secret, les gardiens mystiques d'Aideen se battent pour éloigner les ténèbres et protéger Jorvik contre ceux qui veulent détruire sa lumière. En période de désespoir, une fraternité de Soul Riders s'élancera pour protéger l'île du mal qui cherche à déchirer le monde. Il est prédit qu'une sororité dirigée par une fille héroïque et intrépide apparaîtra à cheval pour redonner espoir et lumière à ceux qui croient que tout est perdu ... Es-tu cette fille? »- L'histoire de Jorvik La tâche du joueur dans le jeu est de faire des quêtes et de protéger Jorvik, de rencontrer des personnages et de les aider, de débloquer de nouvelles zones, tout en améliorant leurs compétences et en renforçant le lien qu'ils ont avec leur cheval. Anecdotes *Le premier serveur, Air Star, a été mis à la disposition des joueurs suédois le 26 septembre 2011. *The plot picks up a couple of years after the Starshine Legacy, Star Academy, and Star Stable games.